


Answers

by AlicornWings



Category: Pitch Black (2000), Riddick (2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3909955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicornWings/pseuds/AlicornWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wanted to know what happened.... hope he knows what he asked for. My version of Riddick answering Boss Johns form the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Answers

**Author's Note:**

> While watching the new Riddick movie I wanted to change what Riddick told Boss Johns about the Hunter- Gratzner crash. So hope this does justice for what I am imagining in my head. This will only be a one shot so enjoy.

Answers  
Boss Johns looked at the murder that, after ten years of hunting Riddick, he finally had him in chains and Johns was going to get his answers. Richard B. Riddick would not deny him this, not after everything he had been through looking into his son’s death.  
He placed the box Santana was planning to use for Riddick’s head right in front of the man and proceeded to sit down. Facing the silver gleaming eyes of a predator was almost unnerving but Johns had prepared himself for this day for years and audience or no he was going to get his answers.  
“Now for the historical record the passenger ship Hunter- Gratzner, which my son picked to transport you was struck by a rouge passing meteorite near a system with three sun’s and one habitable planet. Does my son survive the crash?” I watch his face for any sign of compassion or recognition of the events.  
I watch as he taunts Santana and threatens to kill him in six seconds if his chains come off with his own weapon. He also asks Dahl to ‘look out the window and tell her what she sees.’ At her response of ‘nothing’ he just tells her to ‘let him know when she does.’ Those quicksilver eyes turn back to me and finally after all this time I hope to get some answers.  
“For the historical record he survives the crash.”  
“So I am to assume that in the time between you crashing on that planet and the time you leave my son dies. Am I to assume that it was by your hand? How many survived?” At his silence my pent up emotions burst out in a rare display of rage and pain.  
“Answer me damn you!!”  
Something in his eyes shifts and the next thing I know he starts talking almost too low to hear. “Started off with well about the number we have here, just eleven of us on a deserted planet. Your boy started out by not giving up some of that stash of morphine he had for one of the dying crew members, then frightened the poor lambs into being more scared of me than anything else.”  
“What else was there to be afraid of you said it yourself the whole planet was deserted.”The enigmatic smile did nothing for my frayed nerves.  
“Well when they lose the first one to something that lives in the ground with a taste for flesh and a fear of the sun you tell me.” I wanted to wipe that smug grin off his face but the ball of dread in my stomach did not lessen at all and I was beginning to see where this might be going.  
“Found out a few a years later they had a name Bio-raptors. And that whole planet was a giant hive of them just waiting for a chance to eat something other than each other.” A sick feeling began to form in my mind as I recalled to memory everything that I knew about Bio-raptors and none of it was good, except…  
“They cannot come out into light. How do they have anything to do with his death? The planet has three suns for gods sake!” The shark like grin did not comfort me at all, and I almost did not want to let him continue. The rumble of thunder and rain coming ever closer did nothing for me.  
“Lucky for all of us every twenty two years the planet has a total eclipse that lasts oh about a yeah or so. Can you guess when we arrived, yes that’s right just before the eclipse starts. So I made sure to ask if they were afraid of the dark just as I asked you. Then all hell breaks loose and a lot more people begin to die. Johns and I had a disagreement about the best way to get to our escape ship.  
He died, not by my hand directly, he broke the first rule never leave the light. He wanted to kill a kid just to save his own spineless self. Only three of us made it off of that planet alive and now only I still am. Does that answer your question Johns? Was that the story you so badly wanted to hear that your kid was a doping, spineless, self-serving merc who was dumb enough to load his big gauge with one of his morphine capsules. Because,” I hear the rain start to pelt the building, “times up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well hope this is to your enjoyment, just something to try and appease my guilt for not updating any of my other works as well as my nagging itch to see this out. Thanks for reading and don’t forget to review! Until next time.


End file.
